Face caché
by aki no sama
Summary: Parceque même les pires choses ont une fin... voici les dernier chapitre qui cloture les aventures de DarkQuatchan.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartienne pas.

One shot :

Un Quatre Raberba Winner comme rarement vu. POV de Quatre. OOC et arrangement de l'histoire original (qui n'est pas a moi) mais rien de bien méchant.

Cynisme et propos pas très sympa à tout va. Les parole en _italique_ sont celle que pense Quatre alors que les autres parlent.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour mon orthographe plus que pitoyable.

---------------------o

**Face caché.**

Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner. Je viens de la colonie L4.

Je suis l'héritier du prestigieux empire Winner et pilote du Gundam Sandrock.

Tout le monde me voit comme un ange. J'ai un doux sourire, je suis poli, intelligent, ingénieux, fort, beau, doué en cuisine… bref tout le monde me voit comme un garçon doux, gentil et sensible. Pas la peine de nier, je le sais , je suis empathe alors il m'est facile de savoir ce que les autre pense de moi.

Mais vous voulez que je vous disent ? Ceux qui pense ça de moi sont vraiment des imbéciles.

A commencer par mes 4 « partenaires ».

Je cite :

Heero Yuy. C'est son nom de code car en faite il en a pas. C'est une espèce de glaçon psychopathe et a tendance suicidaire venant de L1 et qui pilote le Gundam Wing 0. C'est un cas, on dirait qu'il adore se faire exploser la gueule pour des conneries. Il passe son temps a vouloir protéger cette cruche de Réléna Darlian/Peacecraft genre je suis le beau chevalier qui vient te sauver mais quand t'es avec moi t'as encor plus d'emmerdes.

Nan mais regarder le, il est ridicule avec ses « Ryoukai » a tout bout de champ. En plus il a aucun goût vestimentaire.

Finalement il me fait pitié.

Pour couronner le tout il est vraiment 2 de tension. Il a toujours pas remarquer que l'idiot de service numéro 1, j'ai nommé Duo Maxwell lui fait des avance des plus flagrante. On ne peut PAS ne pas comprendre.

Genre : « Hee-Chan _(qu'il hurle avec sa voix perçante)_ tu couche avec moi ? » ou encor « Hee-chan, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup ? »

Et quand notre idiot national voit que Monsieur SP (soldat pitoyable, pathétique ou encore pas très fin) ne répond pas… qui est-ce qu'il vient voir ? Bibi… je vous jure, il est énervant ce… Maxwell.

Parlons un peu de lui :

Duo Maxwell, provenance : L2. Pilote du Gundam Deathcythe. Un mariole idiot, schizo et braillard (idiot n°1 pour moi). Amoureux transi. Des sapes de prêtre, des cheveux long et souvent mal brossé. Il est toujours à hurler et à sortir des blagues bidons.

C'est sur il a pas inventer l'eau tiède, il ne sais pas se servir d'un micro-onde ni d'un sèche cheveux. Je le trouve vachement… saoulant.

Ensuite il y a Trowa mur de silence Barton, c'est un nom d'empreint, comme notre petit soldat minable il en a pas et en plus il a des problème mnésique. Amateur de sensations fortes, il trouve jouissif le faite d'être a taché a une roue alors que l'on lui lance des couteau dessus, très agile et expressif pour un sous. Lui non plus on peut pas dire qu'il ait inventé le plumeau. Il ne dit jamais rien et ne prend presque jamais d'initiative. Il observe et hausse parfois les épaules (ou une seule) et les sourcils.

Il est assez bourrin comme mercenaire à bort de son Gundam.

Vraiment je le plain… on a pas idée d'avoir une coupe de cheveu aussi naze… il ressemble a rein notre pauvre chéri, pire que Wufei mais moins que Soldat jr.

Wufei Chang, dit crétin n°2. ou Mr justice. Il a une telle fois en sa justice qu'il en est pathétique. Il se prend pour un héros de comics américain avec un super gadget le Shen long ou l'Altron Gundam ou encore le Nataku. C'est aussi un matcho de première et il est super coléreux et ridicule par la même occasion. Faut l'entendre parler : « Je suis la justice », « Je ne me cache pas », « Je vous vaincrai tous, je suis invincible »… Notre fier (Imbécile ?) chinois en provenance de L5 fut marié… je plain sa femme, heureusement pour elle, elle est morte elle n'a donc plus à le supporter.

Nous si.

Imbécile Duo et crétin Wufei passe leur temps a se disputer et à brailler… il s sont d'un fatiguant. Mr. Yark-yark-yark-je-vais-me-faire-péter-la-tronche tapote son laptop sur on ne sait quelle rapport de mission, qui soit disant en passant n'a sûrement jamais exister, on ne peut pas passer 16h par jour à taper un rapport sur une mission qui c'est passer il y a deux semaine ou alors on un TOC (1). Et Oh-non-j'ai-encore-perdu-ma-mémoire Barton… glande. C'est atroce… il sert à rien ce mec.

Là en ce moment je cuisine… je vais sur épicer leurs assiettes juste pour me marrer un coup. Eh ! si ils sont pas content ils ont cas aller s'acheter une pizza… ah je suis bête on perdu au milieu de nulle part.

C'est ballot ça.

-« A table ! », dit-je d'une voix douce et sucré.

Je vais pas faire foiré ma couverture de nanange à maman quand même ?

J'adore jouer les hypocrite.

Seul Iria, ma « regretté » sœur, connaissait ma véritable nature. Pas de chance j'avais un moyen de pression sur elle, elle n'a donc jamais révélé a qui que ce soit qui j'était en réalité.

Le moyen de pression ? Madame étai marié et s'envoyait en l'air avec un serveur de restaurant miteux. Imaginer la tête de père, lui qui était si droit, en aprennant cette… terrible nouvelle.

J'avoue que j'aurai adoré voir ça… enfin bon, dans la vie on peut pas tout avoir non plus même si en général je fais en sorte que si.

Pardon ? Pourquoi je me bat pour la paix ? Mais parce que la paix est primordial dans le monde, il faut que les guerres cesse et que tout le monde soit heureux…

Vous y avez cru hein ?

Plus sérieusement, la paix je m'en contre fou, mais alors royalement. J'adore détruire et tuer les soldats de Oz. Voir gicler le sang, le cri de la victime avant que son armure mobile n'explose… j'adore ça. Pour mes subordonnés, ils ne sont que pour prendre les balles à ma place.

J'adore la phrase qu'ils prononcent avant de mourir :

-« Quatre-sama, vous n'avez rien ? Tant mieux… » et paf il meurt.

…

Les idiots, comme si je me souciait d'eux.

-

BAM BAM BAM

-

Tien… voila Duozilla qui arrive avec grâce et silence :

-« OUAI ! Super ! Du riz au curry et au poulet ! » _oui, j'ai voulu varier un peu, les épices passe inaperçu avec le curry._ « J'adore ça !»

Je vous jure que je le frapperai jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse dire mot. Mais je ne voudrai pas bouziller ma couverture, je le ferai plus tard.

Alors je lui répond poliment avec mon plus beau sourire d'hypocrite :

-« Duo, les autres arrivent ? ça va refroidir ! »

A ce moment la les autres truffes arrivent. Ils s'installent et je me retourne pour préparer leur assiettes… merde j'arrive pas à enlever mon sourire sadique.

Respire Quatre respire… voila.

-« Tenez » dit-je en leur tendant leurs assiettes spécial moi. La mienne n'est pas épicer bien sur.

-« Merci » plus ou moins général.

Duo englouti son assiette, les trois autres sont moins dégueulasse et mange comme des cochons au lieu d'un porc.

Vous saisissez la nuance ?

Pourquoi le piment n'est pas efficace dés la première boucher ? Les miracles de la technologie, c'est une épice a retardement, elle agit au bout de 10 minutes et plus t'en prend plus l'effet est long et violent. Bien sur tout est calculé, en 10 minutes ils ont le temps de prendre deux assiettes pleine… c'est des cochons je vous (sauf Duo qui lui est un porc, mais doit-il se réjouir ?)

On est machiavélique ou on l'est pas.

Nous finissons donc se merveilleux repas et je les regard avec un sourire bienveillant dont la signification est : vous allez en baver mes trésors. Oui se sont mes trésors, mes jouets… surtout Towa, j'adore jouer avec lui… (2)

Je me lève pour allez chercher le dessert tout en gardant un self contrôle parfais. J'ai une de ses envie d'éclater de rire !

J'intériorise la chose et prépare mon air inquiet, compatissant et désoler.

Je rirai plus tard dans ma chambre ou sous la douche… je veux pas de témoin.

Ils sont tout rouge… ça commence.

Duonounet commence tousser, Trochou les yeux exorbiter et sert convulsivement sa fourchette, Hee-chéri se casse la figure de sa chaise et Wuffinou, qui est le dernier a avoir une réaction, se cogne la tête contre la table… ça doit être douloureux.

C'est le festival des gages… je m'amuse comme un petit fou. Bien sur j'intériorise.

Alors que Wufei se redresse en se tenant le tête et se met a faire des « Haaah, Haaah… », qu'Heero se rasoit sur sa chaise, que Trowa prend son couteau dans sa main gauche et le sert a s'en blanchir les jointure et que Duo reprend sa respiration je dit, d'un ton inquiet :

-« Que ce passe t-il ? »

-« Q-chan » râle de Duo « t'as mis… quoi la …dedans ?»

-« Mizu (3)… » plainte de Heechou… aaahhh le voir dans une telle détresse est tout simplement jouissif.

-« Un peu de piment » répondit-je avec inquiétude dans la voix « Oh ! je suis désoler, je pensais que vous supporteriez un plat épicer ! » ma voix se casse. J'ai vraiment rater ma vocation d'acteur.

Ni une ni deux, Trowa use de toute son agilité et se rue sur le lavabo de la cuisine et se met a boire goulûment.

Heero englouti la carafe d'eau.

Duo engage un féroce combat avec Trowa pour savoir qui boira au robinet, il se pousse violemment, s'éjectent et reviennent a la charge tout en essayant de boire.

Wuwu cherche a rester digne et ne veux pas prendre part au combat de Tro-tro et Dudule pour le robinet et opte pour une tactique de replie dans la salle de bain, Hee-han (4) sur ses talons.

Intérieurement, je suis littéralement mort de rire… ils sont ridicule.

Ce petit manège a durer une heur, Wufei-cheri au lavobo de la salla de bain, Heero de mon coeur dans la baignoire, Duo-mon imbécile préféré qui, après avoir perdu contre mon amour de Trowa, s'est réfugier au lavabo des toilettes alors que ce dernier continuait de pomper son robinet chèrement acquis (5).

Pendant leur ébat je me suis réfugier dans ma chambre que j'ai fermé à clé et j'ai éclater d'un rire qui aurai du être sonore si un oreiller ne l'avais pas étouffer.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils sont persuader que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mes jouets chéri sont si complaisant avec moi…

La planque que nous est une maison perdu au milieu des bois assez sympa. Il y a trois chambres au second étage, une salle de bain avec baignoire et lavabo, des toilettes séparé avec un lavabo, un salon, une salle à manger cuisine au premier.

Je partage ma chambre avec Mr Chut. Super Wufy, le justicier coléreux est seul. Et l'amoureux transi est avec son prince.

Vu qu'en se moment niveau mission c'est le calme plat et que je m'emmerde royalement je joue avec mes « amis ».

Ces dernier temps j'ai fait pas mal de cauchemars ainsi Batounet est obligé de ce réveiller 2 à 3 fois par nuit pour me réconforter et m'aider a me rendormir en me tenant la main. Donc lui, il dort peu.

C'est amusant il a des petite cernes sous les yeux et il est fatigué. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour les missions… mais je m'en moque, c'est mon jouet j'en fait ce que je veux.

Bien sur, je ne fait pas du tout de cauchemars, c'est juste pour lui pourrir la vie.

-

TOC TOC TOC

-

Allons bon, le rigolo de service à **encore** de la peine. J'en ai marre qu'il vienne pleurer dans mes jupe dés que Yuy lui dit « Hum » ou ne réagit pas quand il lui parle.

Allez courage Quatre :

-« Entrez »

La porte s'ouvre sur… Duo ! Quelle surprise !

-« Quat-chan _(quelle pseudo ridicule)_ Je peut te parler ? (_Non dégage !)_

-« Bien sur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Duo ? Tu ne te sent pas bien ? » j'utilise un ton doux et mielleux.

Il ne répond pas. J'enfonce le clou.

-« C'est Heero n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a encore repoussé ? » J'insiste bien sur le encore.

Il acquiesce.

Un silence, j'aimerai bien qu'il se bouge, j'ai une lessive de blanc à faire et je doit mettre accidentellement un jean rouge avec pour que tout leur sous-vêtements devienne rose.

Je suis un enfoiré ? Ouais je sais, et alors. J'adore ça, c'est jouissif (6) de leur pourrir la vie. Comme quand je joue (faux et fort bien sur) du violon à 5 heurs du matin parce que j'ai plus sommeil et que par inadvertance sa les réveilles. C'est plus que réjouissant.

Ah ! il reprend :

-« Je croit qu'il ne m'aime pas… _(sans blague ?)_ y'a peut-être quelque chose chez moi qui l'énerve ? _(ta voix criarde et ton comportement puéril peut-être ?)_ t'en pense quoi toi ? »

-« Je pense que tu devrai être plus naturel avec lui, ne te force pas comme tu le fais souvent. Laisse le aussi s'ouvrir à toi doucement, à son rythme. Ne le presse pas trop. Heero est du genre coquille d'huître si tu le presse trop ou l'oppresse trop il va se renfermer sur lui-même. »

Admirer le conseil passe partout.

-« Oui, tu as peut-être raison »

-« Tu devrai penser à autre chose Duo, c'est mauvais de se morfondre comme ça pour une personne. Essaye de devenir plus proche de lui, mais n'y passe pas tout ton temps ou tu détruira. Tu n'est pas seul, je suis avec toi.»

Il sourit et acquiesce.

-« Merci Kitty-Quat, tu me remonte toujours le moral… »

-« Mais de rien, ça sert à ça les amis. » Grand sourire, je commence à voir mal au zygomatiques.

Etreinte fraternel, oui je joue le jeu jusqu'au bout. Et il part regonfler à bloque.

J'attend qu'il soit bien partit, les volte face de Duo sont fréquent, et là gros soupir et affalement sur mon lit avec tirage de langue en prime.

Merde je suis pas une agence matrimoniale moi.

Je vais faire une petite sieste, c'est crevant de trouver des idées pour leur pourrir la vie sans se faire rôder.

Heureusement que mon empathie m'aide à savoir si oui ou non ils se doutent de quelque chose.

Allez je m'occuperait de la lessive plus tard.

…

La porte s'ouvre, je me redresse et pointe mon arme, qui était sous mon oreiller, vers elle près à tirer. On a tous un guns planquer sous son oreiller au cas ou.

…

Merde, il m'a foutu les boules ce con.

-« Trowa… désoler, tu m'as surpris » _Enfoiré_

Je veux une chambre tout seul à la prochaine planque, tant pis si Wu-grognon tire une tronche de 20 km. Tous ça c'est à cause de ce connard de Trowa, lors de notre première nuit tout les 5, Wu a demander à être seul et on a tous dit OK. Je me suis retrouver avec le roi lion et depuis « Groar » a établit que dés que l'on se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation il était mon compagnon de chambre.

Bah alors va y Tarzan je t'écoute, tu veux quoi ? Je sais qu'il veut me parler mais il ose pas ou quoi, vais pas le manger… quoi que, il est assez appétissant.

Un doute me saisit.

Ne me dites pas qu'il est lui aussi amoureux et qu'il viens m'en parler ! Pitié non, tout mais pas ça. J'ai déjà du mal a supporté Didi alors si lui il s'y met…

-« Quatre »

C'est mon prénom.

-« … tes cauchemars se sont calmé ? »

-« Oui, je me sens mieux qu'en début de semaine dernière, merci encor et pardon pour le dérangement » Sourire timide qui veut dire merci, bordel je vais choper une crampe à force de sourire. « Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

-« On a une mission… toi et moi »

Génial ! je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler en cognant du Oz. Ca va me faire un bien fou.

Il hausse un sourcil… Merde, j'ai du faire un sourire plus que satisfait.

-« Quel genre de mission » Je change de sujet, murons le silence.

-« Explosion de base »

Gé-ni-al

-« Départ à la nuit tomber. »

-« Ok, je serai prêt. »

Il s'en va.

Haaah… je suis content, je vais pouvoir m'éclater un peu.

Ça m'a mis de bonne humeur.

Je vais peut-être laisser tomber le coup de la lessive… mmh quoi que.

-

Owari.

-----------------------------------o

Voila, j'aime bien Quatre quand il est comme ça. Un vrai démon, vicieux, un peu sadique et pas gentil.

Note plus ou moins utile de l'auteur :

1. Trouble obsessionnel compulsif.  
2.Quatre est très joueur, bien sur ses jeux n'amuse que lui. Trowa est donc son jouet préférer et comme vous le remarquer ils leur donne des petit noms, surtout à Trowa. Un ex ? bientôt.  
3. De l'eau.  
4. J'avoue c'est petit.  
5. Oula quelle double sens.  
6. j'aime beaucoup ce mot, et il retranscrit bien le plaisir que prend quatre a leur faire tout ces tours.


	2. Chapter 2, vive les titres

**Face cachée** le retour, où la suite c'est selon…

Disclamer : perso pas à moi.

Note :

Voilà la suite de face cachée, Quatre est toujours OOC, on voit toujours tout par POV de ce petit diable et les mots en italiques sont ses pensées au milieu des répliques.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et pardon pour l'attente.

¤

J'ai laissé un mot pour la lessive… j'ai longuement hésité, Duo ou Heero, Duo ou Heero…

J'arrivais pas à me décider, finalement je me suis dit que j'allais laisser ce crétin de Duo tranquille et le grand gagnant fut donc notre soldat ringard national.

Bah oui, c'est comme les chevaux de course, s'ils se reposent pas ils claquent d'un coup de sang.

Qu'est-ce que la victoire de Hee-darling, le mot et la lessive. C'est simple, j'ai laissé un mot à Heero qui lui demandait de bien vouloir mettre les habits qui était dans le bac bleu, dans la machine à laver, de prendre une dose de Skip machin, de tourner le bouton sur synthétique 50° et d'appuyer sur démarrer en lui disant de bien faire attention… sans préciser quoi.

Donc vu comme cet imbécile est calé niveau lavage, il va suivre ce qui est marquer à la lettre sans comprendre que le "attention", s'adresse au jean rouge rester par inadvertance dans la machine. Il le verra pas, parce qu'il ne fera pas attention à ce qui est dans la machine et que j'ai fais en sorte qu'on ne le voit que si on y fit attention.

Pourrir la vie des autres est tout un art, ne peut pas le faire qui veut.

Trowa vient de frapper à ma porte, ça tombe bien j'ai fini de me préparé et j'aime pas attendre.

On monte dans la voiture, il fait trop froid pour y aller en motos. Mais j'aurai bien voulu qu'il le propose j'avais déjà préparé mon spitch comme quoi j'étais fragile, avec les yeux humides et tout…

Ah dégoûté, il me le payera, je lui préparerai un coup bien vicieux, tout en subtilité bien sur.

Sans même le regarder, je prends la place passagère. J'ai pas envie de conduire.

Une fois assis, je lui fais un joli sourire, vous savez ceux qui font fondre les icebergs et vous font pardonner en n'importe quelle circonstance.

Il démarre sans rien dire, c'est ça qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'il se tait et bordel ça fait du bien après avoir passer une journée avec Duo. Heechou aussi est silencieux… mais son put de laptop fait du bruit. Quant à Wu-grognon… le bruit des pages qu'il tourne me dérange.

Mais non je chipote pas, j'ai les oreilles sensibles.

Une demi-heure passe.

Et c'est quoi la mission au juste ?

-Euh… Trowa ?

Il regarde une demi-seconde vers moi, signe qu'il m'a entendu et qu'il accepte de conversé. Je parle d'une voix douce, celle que j'utilise le plus souvent avec lui et les autres. Une voix agréable et pleine de gentillesse.

-Tu peux m'en dire plus sur la mission s'il te plait ?

Eh oui du con t'a comme qui dirait oublié de me dire ce qu'il en retournait.

Il me re-regarde, je lui fais un doux sourire innocent lui montrant qu'il a oublié de m'en parler.

Un blanc, il doit réfléchir pour expliquer clairement ce qu'on va faire avec un max. de détails tout en utilisant le moins de mot possible.

-Nous devons infiltrer une base d'OZ. Pendant que je piraterai leur ordinateur pour effacer leur données, tu iras placer des bombes près des missiles et dans les dortoirs que nous ferons exploser un fois tous deux à l'abris.

C'est simple, court et efficace… Tronounet je t'aime quand tu parle comme ça.

Enfin, je suis content qu'on ai chacun une tâche, j'aime bien tout faire péter alors ma mission me convint et puis je pourrai me lâcher si je croise des ozis, pas de risque de faire foirer ma couverture… il ne me verra pas oeuvré pendant la mission.

On arrive au point 0, le point ou on devra se retrouver dès que l'on aura fait ce que l'ont avait à faire et de la je ferai exploser les bombes.

-Rendez-vous au point 0 dans 30 minutes.

Dans un accord je prends mon sac d'explosif alors que lui se saisit d'une disquette pour copier les données avant de s'élancer vers nos cibles.

Je me dirige d'abord vers le hangar, j'observe les sentinelles… il y en a 5 à l'extérieur. Mieux vaut ne pas se faire repérer pour l'instant.

Je me glisse discrètement à l'intérieur. Il y a aussi des gardes à l'intérieur. Je regarde mon plan et me dirige vers l'endroit B1 afin d'y déposer la première bombe. J'y accède sans problème. Je fais de même pour les autres endroits mentionnés sur mon plan avant de ressortir.

Bien, j'ai réussit le plus important. Les dortoirs maintenant.

Un garde avance vers moi, je me planque et attends qu'il me dépasse pour me mettre derrière lui et l'égorger en silence.

Ça gicle… c'est magnifique.

Je rentre dans le dortoir et pose mes bombes aux endroits stratégiques, les sortis d'abord puis je descends en sous-sol et pose mes explosifs près des fondations. Il m'en reste encore un peu. Je les pose près de la salle d'arme.

Deux autres gardes viennent à moi. Il me reste 10 minutes avant de devoir retourner au point 0, j'en compte 5 pour le retour. Je vais jouer un peu. Je les désarme et en égorge un. L'autre je le frappe, jusqu'à que j'en ai marre, jusqu'à qu'il ne m'amuse plus.

Je me relève, je m'étire, je me sens bien, cette monté d'adrénaline que l'on ressent pendant les missions est vraiment existante. Je regarde ma victime à qui j'ai défoncé le crâne à coup de poings et lui plante mon couteau dans le crâne pour m'assurer de sa mort. Ils sont morts tous les deux.

Se défouler fait un bien fou.

Je cours vers le point 0, Trowa est déjà là. Il me regarde, je lui sourit on se met face à la base d'Ostéria et j'appuie sur le détonateur.

Je me souviens d'un artiste qui avait dit ceci « L'art est l'explosion », il avait raison c'est un spectacle magnifique qui s'offre à moi.

Les bombes ont été très bien placées, la base est entièrement détruite. Trotro en avait mit dans le QG.

On repart aussi discrètement qu'on était arrivé. Je n'aurai pas eu besoin de mon Sandrock pour cette mission, c'est pas plus mal, nos ennemis ne peuvent pas affirmer avoir été attaqués par des gundams puisqu'ils n'en ont pas vu.

De retour à la planque je file me doucher avant d'aller dormir. J'imagine que Trochou à fait de même.

¤

Le lendemain lors du petit déjeuner je vois Hee-han entrer dans la pièce avec un air franchement gêné… je souris intérieurement.

-Quatre…

Est-ce ce que je pense ? Il y a de forte chance.

Je le regarde l'air interrogateur, en posant ma tasse de thé. Il regarde à droite, puis à gauche, il hésite. C'est à mourir de rire, le soldat parfait hésite.

-… je crois qu'il y a eu un problème avec la lessive.

Self contrôle, calme Quatre calme. Bon dieu c'est inhumain de devoir se retenir de rire.

Je hausse un sourcil ?

-Un problème ?

Il acquiesce.

On se lève tous, eux curieux, moi voulant voir le désastre. J'ai vraiment bien fait de faire le plein de sous-vêtements lors des derniers achats. Du coup j'ai encor plein de dessous propre et blanc tandis que mes chers compagnons, eux les ont roses.

Bien sur certain des miens y était aussi, il faut faire quelque sacrifice parfois. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

-J'ai fait tout ce que tu as écrit pourtant.

On arrive, le linge est la, rose comme la limousine de Miss bonbon.

-Qu'es-ce que…

Wuwu, le premier à avoir compris, a les yeux exorbités. Les sourcils de Tarzan sont sur-haussés et il déglutit avec peine devant la catastrophe. Je prends une mine déconfite. Le « coupable » prend un air gêné et honteux. Duo lui, une foi qu'il a vu…

-WHAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'est Quoi Ca ?

… hurle.

-Je comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

Tente de s'expliquer feu-Heero.

-Bordel Yui, comment tu t'es demerdé ?

Dit Wufei sa colère contenue, saisissant les mains tremblantes un de ses slips au magnifique dégradé fuchsia.

Dudule est sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Le roi de la jungle regarde le bac, perplexe, et se penche pour en saisir le jean rouge.

Moi je regarde la scène, la mine déconfite. J'ai qu'une envie : courir dans ma chambre m'enfermer et pleurer… de rire tellement c'est burlesque.

Trowa à saisi ce qui s'est passer et lance un regard exaspéré à notre âne bâté de pilote 01.

Wufei regarde alternativement le jean et le bac avant de comprendre et se respirer bruyamment signe de son irritation.

Duo s'est assis, la mine pâle. Cette découverte l'a anéanti. En moins de 2 secondes son monde vient de s'effondrer… il fait dorénavant partie de la rose-atitude et rentre dans le club des Rélé-cruche.

Notre bourricot ne sait plus ou se mettre, non seulement il culpabilise mais en plus ses dessous aussi ont viré rose bonbon.

Non, je ne culpabilise pas le moins du monde, je me concentre pour pas rire. (1)

-Dit Yui, était tu au courant qu'il ne fallait **jamais** laver les couleurs et le blanc ensemble ?

Tien Jet Li a des connaissances en lessive ? On en apprend tous les jours.

-Je… je l'avais pas vu…

-**PAS VU**, _Duo viens d'éclater, sa va se gâter._ Non mais tu rigole ! Un jean, rouge en plus, au milieu de **BLANC** et tu l'as **pas vu** ! Non mais tu te moque de qui ?

Trowa pose une main sur l'épaule de Duo pour le calmer.

Cette histoire est en train de tourner au vinaigre… c'est géant.

-Pardon…

Ohhhh, comme il fait pitié le SP.

-Allons du calme, _j'interviens_, ce n'est pas si grave.

-Pas si grave ? Quat-chan… on vient d'entrer au club des poufs-roses !

-Des sous-vêtements ça se rachètent. On part dans 2 semaine, on ira faire les courses…

-Winner a raison Maxwell, ne nous énervons pas, 2 semaines… c'est pas la mort, on survivra. _Il a pas l'air convaincu._

-Je vais te tuer.

La c'est le mur de silence qui vient de parler.

OH PUT ! Il s'est jeté sur l'iceberg !

Duo et Wufei essayent de les séparer… ouch, ça doit faire mal. On pourrait penser qu'ils se battent comme des pros à la Swarzy, ben non, c'est super chiffonnier… aie, ça c'est vicieux.

Et va-y que je te mors, je te griffe, je te pince, te tire la mèche… ah ! un coup pied dans les valseuses, c'est douloureux ça. Hee contre attaque… ouille un mythique coup de tête balayette…

Une fois séparer, comme c'est dommage, Duo tien Heero et Wufei Trowa pour éviter qu'il ne se ressaute à la gorge. Hee-bou (2) as un magnifique cocard et Trottinette (3) la lèvre fendue sans compté leurs multiples griffures et les bleus qu'il doivent avoir sur tous le corps. Ils se regardent en chien de faillance.

-Bon, okay Hee-chan à merder. Mais c'est pas une raison pour s'entre tuer. _Je suis pas d'accord._ Ça arrive ce genre de gaffe. (4)

-J'avais pas vu, je vous dis.

-Okay, on te croit, on te croit.

-La prochaine fois Yui, tu vérifieras avant de lancer une machine.

J'entre en scène.

-Je suis désoler j'aurai du vérifier avant…

-C'est pas ta faute, j'ai échoué c'est tout. _Le ton est fataliste, lui aussi il a raté sa voie de comédien tragique._

-Mais…

-Allez, on passe à autre chose. _Dit peace-man en faisant claquer ses mains._ Hee-chan, Tro-man serrer vous la main.

Ils se lèvent, Tro murmure un « pardon, me sui emporté », Hee un « pas grave » et les voilà réconcilié.

Ils retournent tous à leurs occupations, mais on voit qu'ils sont marquer pas cette aventure. Moi j'en peux plus je monte dans ma chambre, m'enferme et éclate de rire dans mon oreiller.

Une foi calmé, je m'étends sur mon lit quand peu après (10minute environ) quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je dis un entré et voit Trowa entrer ?

-Ben ? Pourquoi tu frappe ?

Il sourit.

-La dernière fois t'a failli me tirer dessus.

Je lui fais un sourire gêné et je rougis légèrement. Il est mignon avec sa lèvre fendue. Je me lève et sort de la chambre. Je vais dans la salle de bain et prends une compresse imbibée d'eau que je ramène dans la chambre. Mon jouet chéri est assis sur son lit une glace à la main en train de regardé dans quel état il est. Je m'approche et m'assois près de lui. Il me regarde étonné et j'applique la compresse sur sa lèvre.

Je lui souris puis retire la compresse tachée de sang.

Je me demande quel goût ça à.

J'approche mon visage du sien, il me regard avec toujours plus d'étonnement et je passe ma langue sur la blessure de sa lèvre.

Je me recule, lui sourit, puis je réalise…

Oh, merde… j'aurai pas dut me laisser aller.

Et puis je m'en fou, s'il se pose des questions je lui dirais que s'était pour le guérir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà, chose promise chose dut, voila une suite des aventures de Dark-Quat. (ou bad-quat, ça fait pensé à bat man je trouve °w°). J'ai pensé la finir à plusieurs endroit. A l'avant dernière phrase ou alors à _« et je passe ma langue sur la blessure de sa lèvre. »_, puis j'ai rajouté la dernière, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut être pour montrer que Dark-Quat veut toujours avoir un semblant de contrôle.

J'espère que c'était pas trop nul, perso je le trouve un peu moins bien que le précédent.

Je ferai peut-être encore un chapitre mais seulement si ça en vaut la peine ou si j'ai un éclair super éblouissant d'inspi.

Notes plus ou moins utiles de l'auteur (vous avez cru y échapper hein ?):

1. Quatre est définitivement en enfoiré

2. encore un jeu de mot naze.

3.d'accord j'arrête.

4. vrai, mon père nous a fait le court lors d'un voyage… tous nos t-shirts étaient roses. En plus ça teint pas partout pareille, c'est l'enfer TT


	3. Chapter 3, l'avant dernier

**Face cachée**, ils reviennent toujours…

Disclamer : perso pas à moi.  
Note :  
Quatre est toujours OOC, on voit toujours tout par POV de ce petit diable et les mots en italiques sont ses pensées au milieu des répliques.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Je n'ai pas eu l'éclaire d'inspiration voulue mais j'ai voulu faire une suite quand même.

**¤**

**¤**

C'est le dernier jour que l'on passe dans cette planque, demain on change. L'histoire des sous-vêtements roses est restée très présente dans la tête des 4 clanpins. Dès que Heero et Trowa resta dans la même pièce seul un peu trop longtemps 03 lui sautait dessus. Wufei lui lançais des regard qui allais du courroucé au furieux en passant par le méprisant tout en s'arrêtant parfois sur le offusqué. Même Duo n'arrivait plus a lui offrir son habituel « sourire jusqu'au oreilles dont tous le monde ce passerait si on avait le choix ».

Nos bagages sont près. On monte en voiture, Whouwhou-Trowa au volant, direction le premier centre commercial qu'on trouvera. On en trouve un et la, il dévalise le rayon sous vêtements noir et couleur foncé. Mieux vos être prévenant, le noir ça ne teint pas en rose.

Une fois ceci fait, direction la villa des lilas, entre de Miss Peacecraft…

Et oui, aujourd'hui on rendez vous avec Réléna et Zecks entant que Millardo. On va parler des futures missions et projets de paix pour les colonies. Réléna tient à ce que l'on soit au courant de ses actions pour soit disant « œuvré ensemble pour une paix durable ».

Mon œil, moi je suis sur que c'est juste pour revoir son Heero chéri.

D'ailleurs Heero a vraiment eu une mine déconfite lorsqu'il a apprit la nouvelle. C'est vrais qu'avec l'obsession de Darlian… non pardon Peacecraft de le poursuivre partout ou il va, c'est assez flippant.

Bon voila un petit topo sur la belle et grande Famille Peacecraft restante, à savoir Rélélé et Mimi.

Réléna Peacecraft anciennement Darlian. Limousine rose, robe rose, chaussure rose… bref une fanatique du rose. Duo la surnommé Rélé-cruche, moi c'est poufpouf rose.

Heero la prise sous son aille… allé savoir pourquoi il la fuit autant qu'il la cherche.

Elle est du genre « Peace an Love mes frères », « Cessons toute ses guerres inutile » « La voie diplomatique est la meilleur solution… Heero va leur péter la gueule ».

En gros elle se sert de nous, à la lumière elle fait de beau discours et dans l'ombre elle nous envoie tout faire péter.

Elle est aussi très conne quand elle si met. Elle et Dorothy Catalonia font une paire d'enfer et à fuir d'urgence sinon vous risqué de devenir comme elle : des adepte de la cruche attitude… beurk.

Millardo Peacecraft dit Zecks Merquize. Il est en éternelle crise d'adolescence et passe son temps à ce plaindre de ce qu'il a fait. Il dit qu'il a fait sa par vengeance n'empêche qu'il s'est déjà venger et qu'il continue de ce battre pour Oz.

Il est du genre : « Je doit le faire, mais si je le fait je ne pourrai plus prétendre au titre de prince de la lignée Peacecraft mais je doit le faire mais je ne veut pas mais je le ferrai quand même… Oh mon dieu que doit-je faire ? Suis-je dans le vrai ? » Il est incompréhensible et stupide avec ça. En plus, pour couronner le tout il est plein crise d'identité, avec son masque ridicule…

Bref, on est la dans leur salon à appréhender cette entrevue qui sera sûrement comme les autres : Longue et ennuyeuse à mourir.

Quatre heures plus tard, on part… j'ai cru que j'allais lui tiré une balle dans en plein front elle a mit deux heurs pour nous ce qui aurait du prendre 5 minutes… et encore : « Faite attention à vous, et détruisez Oz. Mais ne me mêlé pas à vos histoires, il ne faut pas salir mon image. » Et ensuite y'a eu la séance thé et gâteau pour « prendre des nouvelles » ou elle nous a rabâché les oreilles sur le fait que la paix était primordial… et qu'on avait une autre base et à détruire.

En faite elle nous pousse à tous détruire, ce qui est loin de me déplaire, tout en voulant en rien être mêlé à nos histoires alors qu'elle en relation constante avec les Mads pour gérer nos missions, et par la même occasion nos vies.

Là dessus j'ai du respect pour elle, finalement elle et moi sur certains points on est pareil. Notre politique c'est : « Il ne faut pas prendre les gens pour des cons, mais faut pas oublier qu'ils le sont. »

Bref on part vers notre nouvelle planque, qui se situe dans un village nommé Dufftown. Encore un coin bien paumé et c'est à 32 heures de route de notre ancienne planque avec Heero au volant. Si c'était Trowa ont en aurai pour 47 heures, il roule un peu moins vite. Heero a une allure moyenne de 130 km/h que se soit en montagne ou pas, en ligne droite c'est du 200.

Trochou est à l'avant l'air décontracte, lui disant ou aller, moi à l'arrière sur le coté gauche cramponné à la poigné, Dudule, au milieu, accroché à mon bras. Il me fait mal ce con. Et Wufy, un sac plastique sur les genoux, prêt à vomir, la fenêtre grande ouvert la truffe au vent. (1)

Concrètement, je me les gèle, mon bras droit est endoloris, j'ai mal au cœur et je me fait écrabouiller des qu'on tourne à droite par les deux autres zoufs.

Ce voyage va être long…

¤

Une fois arrivé dans notre nouvelle habitat, Wufei dégueule et Duo ne marche plus droit. Moi je suis accroché à la voiture pour ne pas tombé… ma vengeance sera terrible.

Trowa, en pleine forme va ouvrir la barque pendant qu'Heero range la voiture dans le garage alors qu'il a balancé nos sacs par terre.

La maison est plutôt sympa, plus grande que la dernière. Au rechaussé : un salon immense, une salle à manger et une cuisine séparé, une pièce annexe pour la chaufferie et le machine a laver le linge, un sellier, une salle de bain à la japonaise avec une baignoire immense genre on tien t a 10 dedans. A l'étage… et merde 3 chambre plus une salle de douche, immense soit dit en passant, une autre salle de bain avec juste les évier et les chiottes séparer. Merde on avait besoin de quatre chambres pas d'autant de salle de bain.

On est tous en bas, Duonounet s'extasie devant la baignoire et m'a déjà supplier d'y aller avec lui. Wu-chan est avachie sur un fauteuil, tentant désespérément de reprendre des couleurs. Trottinette est vautré dans un sofa, Duo-le chieur est assit sur le canapé à coté de moi et me bassine. Heero se lève du second canapé et dit qu'on est la pour une durée indéterminé et que l'on prend les mêmes chambre que d'habitude.

Non, je ne veux pas !

-Heero, _merde, cella ne saura pas._ J'aimerai être seul dans une chambre cette foi.

Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avait dit qu'une comète allais frapper la terre et que seul Dorothy pouvait empêché cela.

-Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas être avec Tro-man ?

Ca c'est les questions à la con de Duo.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

-Je suis contre. _Et voila ce connard de Wufei qui s'en mêle, merde je veux être seul c'est si dure a comprendre ?_ J'ai toujours été seul et je ne veux pas que ça change. _Justement laisse la place aux autres ducon._

-Wufy t'es égoïste ! Quatre a le droit de vouloir être seul un peu.

-Comment ça je suis égoïste ? Et toi alors pour la voiture j'ai rien dit quand tu as voulu prendre ma place par pur caprice ?

-C'est parce que j'était malade ! Et toi alors…

Et voila c'est reparti pour un tour, Duonichou et Wu-grognon s'était remit à se disputer et parlaient à présent de raviolis et glaces non désiré pour faire plaisir à l'un au détriment de l'autre.

Hee-han prend la parole:

-Quatre… pourquoi veut tu être seul ? Tu sais bien que Wufei ne voudra jamais.

-OK, je vais rester avec Trowa dans ce cas. Je ne veux pas être l'auteur d'une dispute.

Je cède… ça me soul déjà et je suis trop de mauvais poile pour tenir un semblant de discutions.

On défait donc nos bagages dans nos chambres respective… et je suis encore avec Trotro… alala, m'enfin bon c'est pas la fin du monde quand même…

Mais ça m'énerve quand même.

Ainsi me voila en train de défaire mes bagages et de m'installer dans une chambre spacieuse avec deux lits de 1m20 de large. Je range mes affaires dans une des armoires murales tandis que mon « cher » colocataire fait de même. Il me demande le lit que je préfère je prend celui près de la fenêtre et me vautre dessus.

Je suis naze bonne nuit à demain.

¤

Me réveille : 11h37.

J'ai bien dormi. Je descend et voit Wufinou aux fourneaux, génial on va manger du poulet aux ananas et du riz blanc. J'adore ça, vraiment. Wuwu est bien le meilleur cuisinier de nous cinq, après moi bien sur. Bon il nous fait toujours des plats chinois mais j'aime bien ça alors ça va. Ce n'est pas comme cet idiot de Maxwell nous fait que des pâtes trop cuites et des raviolis cramés à l'extérieur et pas cuit à l'intérieur.

Tarzan est plus doué qu'il n'y parait, sûrement son coté français supposé, après tous personne sait d'où il vient et encore moins lui. Il a un éventail assez limité (que dit-je assez ? Très limité), mais c'est pas mauvais. Hee-bou lui ben… c'est pâte avec soit bolognaise soit carbonara (en boîte bien sur) mais au moins c'est mangeable comparer à l'autre crétin d'natté.

Le voyage en voiture m'a un peu vidé niveau « idées pour leur pourrir la vie ». Alors aujourd'hui programme simple : Bain, thé et gâteau, bon livre et dodo. Et le premier qui m'en empêche il le regrettera amèrement.

Un accident est si vite arrivé. (2)

¤

Duo avait raison la salle de bain est vraiment gigantesque. Je me déshabille et me lave avant de me plongé dans l'immense baignoire remplit d'eau chaude.

-Aaaa, ça fait du bien.

Je ferme les yeux et mon esprit commence à vagabondé quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre.

- Duo, tu ne vois pas que c'est occupé ?

-Ah, Quatre désoler j'avais pas vu… dit t'es pas sympas de pas m'avoir attendus.

-J'ignorai que j'avais besoin de ton autorisation pour aller me baigner. _Aller casse-toi, tu dérange_.

-Hein ? ben Quatre qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es bizarre en ce moment. Tu te sens pas bien ? _J'irai super bien si tu te cassais._

-Non, je vais bien.

-T'es sur ? Moi et les autres ont te reconnaît pas. _Allez Quatre si il commence à douter ça va pas le faire._

-C'est le voyage, il m'a fatigué, mais t'en fait pas je vais bien ? Tu veux prendre ton bain avec moi ? _Mais qu'es-ce que je raconte ?_

-T'es sur que je te dérange pas ?

-Mais non, _hop on se tourne vers lui et lui fait son habituel grand sourire… ça marche, il est soulagé, quel crétin celui-la alors._

Et nous voilâmes tous les deux dans la grande baignoire.

Duo s'est tu pendant un moment et s'est remis à parler, de tout et de rien et le pire c'est que moi aussi. On a parlé comme ça pendant une bonne heure.

Horrible j'ai trouvé ça sympa.

Bon c'était ma béat on m'y reprendra pas.

Ensuite y'a Wunny qui est arrivé. Et Duo l'a tanner pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Du coup on s'est retrouvé à trois et on a recommencé à parler de chose et d'autre. A mon avis c'est l'effet eau chaude qui nous rend si altruiste. Dudule et Wuwu on parler sans ce bouffer le nez.

Moi je suis parti 15 minute après l'arrivé de Wufy, trop chaud. Duo est rester mais commet il fait moi je commençais à cuire la.

Je suis allez dans ma chambre, ma mauvaise humeur retombé, des idées vicieuses plein la tête, pour être tranquille et ruminer mes plans machiavéliques dans mon coin. Ben non, l'autre idiot était la, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un ce ses nouveaux boxers noir, les cheveux mouillés et le corps humide, lisant un livre. (3)

Il a du prendre sa douche.

Non ça me fait pas plus d'effet que ça. C'est une habitude chez lui, une fois dans la chambre il passe les trois quarts de son temps torse nu avec soit un sous vêtement, soit son pyjama (qui est un unique pantalon de pyjama avec, parfois des petit lion dessus, une fois pour me marrer je lui ai cacher, il s'est mit a paniqué en disant que si quand il rentrait Catherine ne le voyait pas elle allait le tuer, c'est elle qui lui avait offert, il l'a chercher pendant plus de 4 heures, après j'ai eu pitié de lui et je lui ai rendu… je suis trop bon parfois) ou alors un jean.

Le reste du temps, il est nu ou en peignoir.

Donc j'ai l'habitue. Mais bon il ne laisse pas traîner ses vêtements partout mais c'est uniquement parce que je lui demandé.

Bref, moi en peignoir lui torse nu que va-t-il se passer ?

Bin rien, il ne peut pas y avoir une histoire de sauterie dans toute les fics (je zieute vers lui) quoi que…

Je me dirige vers mon armoire et en tir un pyjama bleu clair.

Je l'ai dit : aujourd'hui je fou rien.

J'en lève mon peignoir et… je sens un regard sur moi. Je me retourne, pas envie de me servir de mon pouvoir enfin disons que j'ai la flemme surtout.

Barton, me regarde. Je le regarde, l'œil inquisiteur.

-Quoi ?

-Rien…

-Si, va y je t'écoute.

-C'est juste que d'habitude tu te change jamais devant moi.

-Mais Trowa, _voix douce et innocente,_ tu étais devant ton livre et moi devant mon armoire. _Dans tes dents connard._ Je pensai que ça ne te générait pas. Je suis fatigué et je n'avais pas envie de me rendre dans la salle de bain pour me changer.

Je le regarde en souriant. Il me regarde encore et fronce les sourcils.

-Fait comme tu veux. _C'était entendu mon grand._

Il retourne à son livre. J'ai envie de jouer. Je m'approche de lui, toujours nu comme un vers.

Non je ne suis pas pudique. En plus je me demande d'où il sort que je ne me change jamais devant lui. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'est jamais dans la chambre quand je suis à poil ou qu'en général je prends mes habits propres avec moi quand je vais me doucher. J'ai du sens pratique **moi**, c'est pas comme d'autre.

Je suis à coté de lui. Il lève les yeux vers moi.

-Si ça te dérange tu peux me le dire.

Il ne répond pas. Son livre doit être passionnant dit donc.

Tien, il est gêné. Héhéhé profitons en. Ben quoi ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas taquiné mon Trotro d'amour.

Je m'assoit sur ses fesses, une jambe de chaque coté et lui prend son livre.

-Eh ! Quatre qu'est ce que tu fait.

Il a viré au rouge et panique un peu, je vois pas son visage mais le devine aisément.

-T'avait qu'a me répondre.

-Non mais descend…

-T'a qu'a me répondre.

Je joue l'enfant buté… « Autant en emporte le vent » je ne le savais pas si romantique.

-Quatre…_son ton est à la limite du priant_

-Oui

-Descend s'il te plait.

-T'as qu'a répondre à ma question.

Sa tête bouge légèrement, je devine qu'il regarde à gauche puis à droite… trop mignion…

-Et c'était quoi ta question ?

-Ca te gène que je me change ici oui ou non.

Je feuillet le livre, en lit certain passage. Fichtre que c'est niait.

-Non, alors descend, s'il te plait.

Je le regarde, sourit et lui pose son livre sur son crâne avant de me lever et d'aller enfiler mon pyjama. Je sort un livre de mon sac « Lestat, le vampire », j'en suis à la moitié et c'est fou ce que ce vampire peut être chiant.

Quand à Trowa, c'est clair, ce petit tour l'a… comment dire… ennuyé. C'est vrai nous sommes des adolescents donc nos hormones nous joue souvent des tours et la frustration est souvent présente. Du coup il reparti ce doucher.

Je me mets à rigoler, qui aurait cru que Tronounet était particulièrement sensible en ce moment.

Mais non je n'étais pas au courant.

Allez hop un petit thé ne serai pas de refus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ça fait un moment que j'ai rien poster. Voila un troisième chapitre. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre (parce que j'ai une autre idée de titre ;p). Y'en aura un autre et ce sera le dernier.

Notes plus ou moins utiles de l'auteur (la vraiment inutile...):

1.a qui c'est pas arrivé ça ?  
2.j'utilise souvent cette phrase ;p  
3.ça laisse rêveuse hein ?


	4. Chapter 4, the last one

**Face cachée**, parce que même les pires choses ont une fin…  
Disclamer : perso pas à moi.  
Note :  
Quatre est toujours OOC, on voit toujours tout par POV de ce petit diable et les mots en italiques sont ses pensées au milieu des répliques.

Z'avez vu c'est le chapitre 4, le héros s'appelle Quatre, c'est marrant nan ? non c'est nul… bon je sais. Voulais dire, le chiffre 4 est mon préférer pour nombres raison (mon numéro de horse pendant 4 ans, ma position dans ma famille, le numéro que j'ai porté lors d'une course…) c'est peut être pour ça que Quatre est le perso que j'aime et utilise le plus ?  
Bref c'est sur ce chiffre spécial (pour moi en tout cas) que se termine cette histoire et par la même les aventures de Dark Quat-chan, (enfin en ce qui concerne cet fic, vous pouvez toujours vous amuser à imaginer une suite)

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissés une (ou des) reviews, c'est grâce à vous que cet fic à vécut aussi longtemps, j'espère que tous ceux qui l'ont lu l'aurons aimé, pour ma part j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Merci à tous.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà une semaine qu'on est perdu au milieu de la cambrousse dans ce patelin paumé qui répond au doux nom de Dufftown, quel nom bidon. En plus c'est le calme plat, y'a rien pas une mission en 1 semaine et d'après Le mail que les Mads nous ont envoyé hier ont risque de se faire chier encore un moment, il semblerait que Treize soit partie en vacance à Hawaï mettant en même temps son projet : « Je vais conquérir le monde » en mode veille. Bref Oz glande que dalle donc pas de mission et moi je me fais chier.

Comment je ne vous ai pas présenté Treize ? Quelle impolitesse de ma part, remédions à cella.

Treize Kushrénada, un mec avec un nom à coucher dehors avec des rêves mégalo. Un mec charismatique, faut bien le reconnaître, qui embobine tout le monde avec un baratin puéril et sans profondeur.

Il est souvent en compagnie de Lady Une, une schizo, quand elle-même ses affreuses lunettes et se coiffe de ses ridicules macarons elle devient un tyran sans vergogne à tendance dingo (d'ailleurs elle lui ressemble un peu non, à Dingo). Quand elle retire tout son attirailles de guerre, elle devient une belle femme complètement faible, vulnérable, pathétique, impuissante, idiote, crétine, tarte. Bref c'est une incompétente qui a besoin de ce caché derrière un masque pour agir.

Oz est donc une organisation de méchant dont les ficelles sont tiré par une fondation de merde dont tous le monde ce fou. Et la ces connards sont en grève du coup, nous (enfin moi surtout) les terroristes (et ouais j'ai pas de complexe à le dire) on se fait chier et correcte.

Bien, on vient de finir de manger les pâtes made in Heero, c'est à dire en boite mais cuite comme il faut ou presque avec une sauce en boîte dégeu en promo de l'épicier du coin.

…

'tain ce que je me fais chier, allez aujourd'hui je joue un sale tour… mon dévolue se porte sur… DUO !

Allez c'est parti !

Vous explique, hier, alors qu'on faisait les course dans le petit super marché de la place du village j'ai acheté de la teinture bleue pour cheveux, on sait jamais ça peut toujours servir et vu qu'une idée lumineuse est venue à moi j'ai décidez de l'utilisé aujourd'hui sans plus attendre. J'ai donc quatre candidats : Wuwu, ça pourrait être fun mais l'ai déjà embêté récemment et_…_

Comment ? Je vous ai pas raconté ? Je vous raconte alors, ça vaut le détour. C'était y'a quatre jour, aucune mission à l'horizon, l'ennuie plus que présent, Duozorus et Heeronator partis se promener, ou repérer les lieux c'était selon, son mon bon conseil « Pour vous rapprocher », que j'ai dit à Duo pour m'en débarrasser, une migraine commençant à montrer le bout de son nez à causes des cries hystériques d'indignation qu'il poussait devant « Amour, argent, tromperies et meurtres » une série qui me passionne en ce moment :

_« Oh John ! Comment est-ce possible ? »  
__« Je n'avais pas le choix Barbara, elles nous auraient dénoncés à Stefan. Tu le sais tous comme moi je le savais »  
_« Oh ! Moi qui les croyais mes amies. Sandy, Brandy, Pamela, Caroline, Nina ! Pourquoi n'ont-elles pas compris pourquoi je couchais avec toi parce que mon mari était impuissant et que je l'avais épousé uniquement pour l'argent! »  
_« Oublions tous ça. Plus personne ne nous fera du mal, j'ai aussi empoisonné les chauffeurs de bus qui nous faisait chanter ainsi que le caniche du voisin trop bruyant. Et toi as tu tué ton mari pour hériter de sa fortune ? »  
__« Oui ainsi que mes parents, Oh John ! Allons nous être heureux maintenant ? »_

Etcetera. C'est tarte et niais mais niveau machiavélisme c'est trop fort. Ahhh il faut voir comment Boby à tuer son ex Colin parce qu'il le trompait avec Neve qui était lui-même un transsexuel marier à Lord Hargreaves pour s'en rendre compte.

Bref 05 dans sa chambre, 03 dans la sienne, 01 et 02 en baladent et 04, moi en locurrence, devant le générique de fin, des pulsions farceuses (qui à dit diabolique ?) faisant surface. Comme chacun sait Wufinou est très attacher à son sabre, j'ai donc eu la bonne idée de lui caché… mais un problème se posait, comment faire pour le cacher tous en lui faisant croire que c'était lui qui l'avait égaré et non quelqu'un qui le lui avait pris ? Là encore j'ai trouvé la solution le distraire pendant ses entraînements au sabre ainsi, alors qu'il l'aura en main, trouver un prétexte suffisamment important pour le lui faire lâcher et oublier pendant quelques temps pour qu'il ne l'ait pas rangé alors que son sabre sera laissé à l'abondons le subtilisé discrètement et allez le cacher sous un des canapés. Ainsi lorsqu'il le retrouvera, on pourra lancer l'excuse qu'il a tous simplement du le poser à un endroit peut sur et q'il aurait glissé sous le canapé. Au début je trouvai cette excuse un peu grosse mais elle a marché comme sur des roulettes et c'est même pas moi qui l'ai sortis. D'ailleurs j'ai eu très peu de chose à faire.

Voilà comment ça c'est passer.

Alors que je m'évertuais à trouver une excuse convaincante et plausible mon tro-tro d'amour l'a trouvé à ma place. Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose celui la. Il a eu la bonne idée d'aller bricoler la voiture que Duo avait pété la veille, un problème de culasse je crois. Je suis donc allez le voir pour lui proposé du thé comme à mon habitude alors que Wuffy avait commencé ses kata au sabre et là il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui appeler Wu-chan pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Oui parce que je suis une petite nature et que je ne connais rien en mécanique… j'ai surtout pas envie de me mettre du cambouis de partout moi, suis pas un cochon comme eux.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire et un doux « bien sur » que j'y suis allé.

Wufei s'est facilement laisser convaincre et a posé son sabre dans le salon sur un endroit pas très stable avant de partir aider l'autre tache. Leur histoire a duré plus de une heure trente. J'ai eu tous le temps qu'il me fallait pour commettre mon forfait et faire le gâteau que je leur avais promis : un sponge-cake aux fraises et du thé anglais.

Une fois leur travail fini on a commencer à manger mon, soyons modeste, délicieux et inégalable gâteau. A peine installer que les deux autres rentraient de leur promenade, ils se sont donc installé avec nous et nous avons goûté tout ensemble. Puis Wuwu s'est rappelé qu'il n'avait pas rangé son sabre.

Branlbas de combat, le sabre introuvable au bout de 2 heures de recherche, l'énervement au maximum de Wufei oblige, il se met à gueuler après tout le monde. D'abord Duo qui lui réplique que lui et Heero n'était pas la, puis Trowa qui lui explique qu'il avait passer le reste de la journée ensemble et enfin moi, la seule personne qui était la lors du forfait et pas sous ses yeux.

Il commence à peine à me harceler que je lui sors ma défense infaillible :

« Mais… Wufei, je cuisinais pour vous faire plaisir… et pourquoi aurai-je fais ça, je… (larme qui monte aux yeux, petit tremblement à peine perceptible… quel comédien je fais, je m'épate moi-même) pourquoi me cri tu dessus… »

La les trois autres, hé oui même Heero, on pris ma défense et se sont liés contre lui pour me protégé. Avec les « Nan mais t'exagère » et les « comment oses tu accuser Quat-chan il est incapable de faire ça » de Duo, mélangé au « Wufei, Quatre était occupé dans la cuisinait tout l'après-midi quand aurait-il fait ça » et les « ça lui ressemble pas » de Trowa, plus les « Grung » de soutien de Heero, ouais faut pas rêver quand même.

J'ai été innocenté. Pour que j'arrête de pleurer Duo m'a dit de monter dans ma chambre et qu'ils allaient réglé ça tout les quatre, c'est ce que j'ai fait, pas envie de les aider non plus. Une fois dans ma chambre comme d'hab. j'ai bien ri et me suis relaxé, plus de deux heurs plus tard Trowa m'a appelé pour dire qu'il avait retrouver le sabre et la Heero à sorti l'excuse.

Rien eu besoin de faire, si c'est pas la classe ça ?

Bref revenons à notre histoire sur Wufei de toute façon la teinture bleue se verrai pas. Ensuite Hee-han mais ça se verra pas non plus et puis je suis sur qu'il le remarquerai même pas, Trowa bof donc par élimination Dudule viens en force. En plus il les aime tellement ses cheveux.

Je trouverai autres choses pour les autres, je me fait confiance.

Bon pour Duo va falloir jouer serrer, mais bon c'est faisable.

Plan en 4 étapes. D'abord, s'emparer du shampoing ultra doux spécial cheveux longs que ce crétin garde jalousement dans sa chambre. Ensuite mettre de la teinture dedans sans qu'il puisse se douter de quelque chose, pour ce faire je vais devoir lui piquer un flacon neuf et verser la teinture dans celui là histoire qu'il ne se doute de rien et ne puisse accuser personne sauf l'entreprise qui a fabriqué ce produit. Par chance c'est pas les entreprise Winner, sinon il serait capable d'aller les faire exploser et sa me ferai perdre de l'argent. Manquera plus que ça tien, qu'il me face perdre du blé ce con. Puis remettre le produit à sa place. Et enfin faire en sorte que ce soit ce shampoing qu'il utilise et pas un autre. Le tout sans ce faire repérer. C'est chaud mais jouable, n'est pas moi qui veux.

Etape numéro 1 : s'emparer du précieux flacon.

Bon, j'ai tout mis en place dans la salle de bain du haut, le produit maléfique est prêt à être versé dans l'irremplaçable bouteille de shampoing de l'autre tacherons et soigneusement dissimulé.

Etat des lieux, Heero est dans le salon il regarde une émission de jardinage: « comment faire pousser vos géraniums pour qu'elles soient belles et fortes. » Ci c'est pas triste ça S(uper) P(atachon) est devenu fan de jardinage depuis qu'il a vu l'émission d'il y a 4 jours sur le planté de carottes. Mais l'émission dure 2 heures et commence à 14h23 précise hors il n'est que 15h06. j'ai le temps il ne devrait pas être une gêne. Wu-grognon médite dans le jardin, logiquement il ne devrait pas m'embêter, mais mieux vaut le surveiller et faire ce que j'ai à faire en vitesse, et bien. Trotro est partis bricoler son gundam donc il est pas là avant ce soir.

Il ne reste donc plus que Duo, il est parti en ville pour s'acheter des chips depuis plus de 10 minutes, j'ai donc peu de temps pour commettre mon forfait sans risqué d'être repérer.

Telle un chat, avec grâce et silence, je monte à l'étage. C'est désert, je me rapproche sans bruit de la chambre des pilotes 01 et 02. La porte n'est pas fermée à clé… c'est une chance je n'aurai pas à la crocheter. J'entre.

…

La je reste sur le cul… mais quel bordel c'est pas possible. Ah ça put le renfermé une cata.

Vite je part à la recherche du flacon. Trouvé, un tas de lotions pour cheveux long soigneusement rangé dans le placard qui doit être à Duo. Je cherche celui qu'il me faut. Ah le voilà « Shampoing Ultra doux à l'essence naturelle de vanille pour cheveux long et sensible ». Les dieux des sales coups fourrés sont avec moi, il est neuf et celui que le lutin ahuri utilise est presque vide, il n'en aura jamais assez pour son shampoing et sera obligé d'utilisé le nouveau… en plus si je ne me trompe pas, c'est aujourd'hui que Duo se lave les cheveux.

Oui pour lui se laver les cheveux tous les jours est mauvais alors il les lave tous les 2 jours.

Etape 2 : mélangeons, mélangeons

Vite ne nous attardons pas. Je prends mon gain et entrouvre la porte… personne à l'horizon, allons y. Je file vers la salle de bain et met la teinture dans le shampoing. Hop ni vu ni connue, aucune trace visible, tout est parfait.

Etape 3 : on rapporte, on rapporte.

Je retourne dans la chambre de Duo et…

-« SUIS RENTRE ! »

Aie le voilà de retour vite. Je cour dans sa chambre et repose le flacon la ou je l'avais trouvé, merde je l'entends monté les marche, une couverture, une couverture VITE !

-« Bah, Quat-chan qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre »

-« Ah, Duo tu es rentré ! »

-« Euh oui, mais… »

-« Je me suis dit que sa ferai du bien d'aéré un peu ta chambre, quand deux hommes partagent la même chambre en général une forte odeur s'il installe, et puis que je n'avais rien à faire je me suis dit que je pourrai aérer votre chambre et changer vos draps. Je sais je ne vous ai pas demandés mais je pensais bien faire alors… » Je prends une mine déçus…

-« Oh Quat-chan c'est trop gentil de ta part, bien sur que ça me dérange pas ! _Quelle naïf…_Attend je vais t'aider »

-« Merci » Je lui souris l'air soulagé.

Du coup on change vraiment les draps et il profite de ma présence pour ranger un peu. Au bout d'une demi-heure les draps sont changés, la chambre aérée et plus présentable.

On descend ensemble prendre un quatre heures, une fois son émission fini Heero le roi du jardinage nous rejoint. Duo lui dit qu'on a changé les draps, il a l'air content, ça lui évitera de le faire lui-même.

Bien maintenant il en reste plus que l'étape 4 de ce plan : the infamie.

-« Mmmm, _je m'étire et lance l'idée,_ bon je vais prendre un bon bain. »

Je me lève et ce que je voulais qui arrive, arriva.

-« Attend Kitty-Quat je viens avec toi, t'es ok ? »

Je le regard et lui fait un doux sourire en acquiesçant.

On va donc chercher nos affaires et on se retrouve dans la salle de bain japonaise… il a pris mon précieux élixir.

On discute, papote, se lave le corps, puis les cheveux. Je me lave les miens tout en gardant un regard sur lui. Il prend son shampoing, l'ouvre et en verse dans sa main sans bien faire attention, qui penserait que son shampoing va teindre ses cheveux en bleu ? Qui serait assez parano pour croire ça hein ?

On discute, il s'astique la tête, le bleu se voit bien, c'est drôle. Et prend la pomme douche pour se rincé…

-« KKKYYYYAAAAAAAA ! »

Ouch mes oreilles, un vrai cri de vierge effarouché. Il regarde ses mains qui sont devenu, bleu et l'eau qui s'écoule, bleu également…

Wonder Hee-man, Super Wu-man et Bat Tro-man arrivent en courant telle les sauveurs de la planète, ils me regard, je les regarde avec une tronche d'incompréhension totale.

Leurs yeux se portent sur Duo qui regarde ses cheveux l'air tétaniser. Il a l'air d'être passer dans un état second tellement le choc est fort. Il exagère toujours tout.

-« Duo,_ je tente, _Duo ? Tu m'entends ? »

Il tourne lentement son visage vers moi, il a l'air totalement horrifié.

Wufei s'approche à son tour et regarde Duo et ouvert en grand les yeux, il a compris…

-« Ses cheveux sont bleus… »

Tronounet et Heenounet le regard avec des yeux en forme de soucoupe. Moi j'entreprends de m'approcher de Duo et je lui parle doucement :

-« Duo, écoute on va essayer de t'enlever ça ok ? »

Il acquiesce et je me mets à lui rincé la tête et lui laver les cheveux jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit redevenue claire. Heero est la pour m'aider alors que Wufei est parti fait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé et Trowa s'occupé de lui amené des vêtements propres…

Une fois finies, ça a pris du temps cette saloprie, Heero transporte Duo dans la cuisine ou Wuffy lui tend une tasse de thé chaud qu'il porte machinalement à ses lèvres.

Là on l'impression que tout l'univers de Duo s'est effondré. Je suis assez fier de mon coup, je l'ai réalisé avec brio. Un plan parfait. Duo a une tête de con avec ses cheveux teins d'une couleur informe passant du clair au foncé sans ordre précis. Les autres ont du mal à ce retenir de rire devant ce spectacle hilarant. Un de leur coté compatie, je le sens, mais un autre leur hurle que cette situation est ridicule.

Wuffy tente deux trois mots réconfortant mais s'arrête vite car y'a rien à dire.

-« Tu sais, Maxwell, _le ton se veut doux et réconfortant mais c'est pas vraiment ça_, c'est pas si grave, ça va partir dans deux ou trois mois t'aura plus aucune trace (1). »

Voyant que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec, Heero décida de le sauvez et transporta Duo dans sa chambre en grognant un « va te reposer ».

Une fois tous les trois, on se regarde et on éclate de rire. Enfin pas longtemps on veut pas que ce pauvre Duo, qui est devenu un schtroumf, nous entende.

Heero redescend un sourire sur les lèvres, lui aussi se retient. Ensuite on par tous les trois voir ce qui aurait pu causer cette abomination. Il examine la salle puis le shampoing et comprenne :

-« Y'a du avoir un défaut de fabrication… c'est la seule explication possible » _Vraiment Wuffy, tu crois?_

-« Quatre, _quoi Heero, _tu sais ce qui s'est passer ? »

Je prends mon air innocent et pensif

-« Euh, eh bien on était à discuter et ce laver quand, alors qu'il se lavait les cheveux Duo a crié. Je l'ai regardé pour comprendre ce qui se passait et j'ai vu que l'eau et ses cheveux avaient viré au bleu. »

-« T'as rien vu d'inhabituel ? »

-« Non rien »

Trowa contemple le flacon et conclu :

-« A priori le flacon était plein, et il devait trop être occupé à papoter pour ce rendre compte que le shampoing était déficient »

-« Son incessant bavardage et son inattention lui auront fini par lui jouer un mauvais tour »

-« Il a échoué sa mission et s'est fait avoir comme un bleu »

Eclat de rire général, je savais pas qu'il avait autant d'humour tous les trois. Bon faut que je reprenne mon rôle de camarade compatissant.

-« Arrêté de rire, le pauvre, il tenait beaucoup à ses cheveux c'est pas drôle pour lui »

-« Ok, on arête »

Il s'éloigne vers le salon et moi je remonte dans ma chambre. Je les entends encore parler.

-«Tiens, au faite y'a une émission sympa à cette heure la »

-« Ah oui quoi ? »

-« Les Schtroumfs »

Tss, alala. Enfin tout le monde aura bien rit, sauf Duo bien sur.

Le soir venu, Heero nous refait sa spécialité : les conserves.

On mange, les trois autres lancent deux-trois blague sur les cheveux de Duo, je les réprimande et me marre intérieurement. A la fin du repas je propose d'aller porter une assiette au crétin bleu. J'en ai vraiment pas envie mais bon, si je le propose pas ils vont trouver ça bizarre. Bin oui si on veut garder une couverture il faut faire les choses bien sinon on ce fait tout de suite griller et, après ça, en général, on passe un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Chance, Hee-han se propose pour les faire à ma place, j'accepte après avoir fait mine de trouver ça bizarre, souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde et monte dans ma chambre.

Mmmmmh, ses lits sont vraiment agréables et grands en plus, ce qui ne gâche rien. C'était une très bonne journée, faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire aux autres gignoles…

Allez la nuit porte conseil non ?

¤

J'ai chaud…

Je suis serré…

J'ouvre les yeux, pour voir ce qui me gène.

…

Mais qu'est-ce qui fout là celui-la ?

Merde, y se fait chier celui, y squatte mon lit ce con !

J'en reviens pas, quel sans gène ! Mon abruti de coloc est dans **mon** lit pas étonnant que je me sente mal il empiète mon espace vital.

J'hésite, je le frappe, ou il crie dans les oreilles… ou alors je le pousse par terre.

'Tain je vous jure, il est chian.

Bon sérieux je fais quoi, option un : ce qui me chante et je laisse mes pulsions du moment, à savoir meurtrières, s'assouvir. Option 2 : je le réveille en douceur. Option 3 : j'attends qu'il sorte lui-même des bras de Morphée.

La 1 est la plus tentante…

Finalement c'est la 3, il commence à gémir et gigoter, aidons le un peu.

-« Trowa ? »

Il réagit pas. Plus fort alors.

-« Trowa. »

Il a le sommeil profond lui, même en stade de réveil.

-« Trowa ! »

Ton sec, voix forte et brutale. Ça le réveil en sursaut. Bien fait pour lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que… »

-« Tu es dans mon lit Trowa » je lui souris. Il regarde autour de lui et devient rouge de confusion.

-« Ha ! je… désoler … »

Il se lève et s'en va, tout gêné et nu comme un vers… lui et sa sale manie de dormir à poil.

Il est trop mignon quand il est embarrassé. Avoir un Trotro gêné près de soi c'est un comme… comme quand on tien un petit chaton dans ses mains, on a une irrésistible envie de les serrer très fort contre soi, si fort qu'on pourrait leur faire mal… ou les tuer.

Pfff, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui. Ça m'étonnerait que Duo soit en forme pour l'instant, faire un sale coup serait trop rapprocher du dernier et donc susceptible de m'apporté des ennuies…

Bah, j'ai qu'à aller me promener un peu, il fait beau, un peu de solitude me fera du bien et puis comme ça j'aurai tout le loisir de trouvé quelque chose pour embêté Wuwu. Et qui sait, avec un peu de chance en rentrant, une mission nous sera assignée et je pourrai enfin être un peu moi-même.

Owari, Fin, The End.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà c'est fini, il n'y aura pas de suite, c'est vraiment le dernier. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.  
A la prochaine.

Notes naze de l'auteur qui elles sont malheureusement sans fin :  
1. on voit qu'il y connaît rien lui… c'est le genre de couleur qui vire vite à une sale coloration et qui reste très longtemps…


End file.
